


Ты, он и тот, третий

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путь к победе с голубым хэппи-эндом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты, он и тот, третий

_Не стой на пути у высоких чувств,_  
_А если ты встал - отойди,_  
_Это сказано в классике,_  
_Сказано в календарях,_  
_Об этом знает любая собака:_  
_Не плюй против ветра, не стой на пути._  
_(с)Аквариум_  
  
  
Ты ни в чём не знаешь меры, ни в любопытстве, ни в желаниях, ни в борьбе. И когда тебе в первый раз демонстрируют чемпиона, ты понимаешь, что сейчас равен ему, точнее, он равен тебе. В тебе клокочет эйфория, ты поддаёшься ей и в одурманенной предвкушением голове рождается цель: показать и доказать, потому что тебе мало спокойных слов, улыбок, рукопожатий на полмига – ровно столько, сколько необходимо для безразличной, отстранённой вежливости. Да, этого катастрофически мало. Тебе необходимы неусыпное внимание и неослабевающая борьба. Но лишь в конце мая до тебя доходит, что борьба исключительно на трассе – скучна: там не заглянешь в глаза, не шагнёшь ближе и не тронешь будто бы нечаянно за руку. А жаждешь ты слов, которые он говорил бы именно тебе, взглядов, обращённых на тебя, улыбок, жестов, горьких гримас, адресованных единственно тебе и никому больше.  
  
И ты бросаешься вслед за его интересом, пытаясь поймать и приручить его. Но он утекает сквозь пальцы, и в азарте погони ты не сразу уясняешь, что он борется не только с тобой, вернее, совсем не с тобой. Все его силы, желания и любопытство, о которых ты мечтал, уходят на борьбу с самим собой. Тебе не ясны истоки этого противостояния, сколько ты ни вглядываешься, не видишь каких бы то ни было достойных причин для столь явного погружения в себя. И ты теряешь терпение. Ярость застит разум, в тебе бьётся одна жажда: получить любым способом. Ты кричишь в голос: «Ату его!» и он наконец-то оборачивается, взглядывает прямо в тебя и огрызается. Ты отмечаешь напряжённые мышцы, налитые кровью глаза, пар дыхания, оскаленные зубы и мелко дрожишь от восторженного возбуждения: это – для тебя! Ослеплённый и оглушённый новыми переживаниями, ты вскидываешь двустволку и без устали палишь в открывшуюся прореху, не обращая внимания на не вовремя предостерегающие возгласы руководства, неумелые утихомиривающие жесты команды и собственные раны, наносимые растревоженным противником. Когда ты приходишь в себя, уже поздно. В безумном поединке, не постояв за ценой, вы оба упустили сезон, в пылу дуэли забыв третьего, и, кроме всего прочего, ты потерял его.  
  
Зимой ты несколько раз начинаешь письмо ему, но так и не заканчиваешь. Ты не отказываешься от мысли о нём, но заклинаешь себя быть осторожнее и не терять головы. Весной ты приноравливаешься к постоянному отсутствию, к чужим боксам, к чужим цветам и к его отчего-то расслабленным чертам. Это-то и сбивает с толку поначалу. Он не особо напряжён, не погружён в себя и не занят бездумными драками. Ответ на все вопросы ты получаешь в пятничном Монте-Карло. Твоя страсть к пряткам сыграла злую шутку. Пробираясь по тесному паддоку, ты ныряешь за плотный ряд трейлеров, бесшумно пропихиваешься боком между стеной домов и стеной прицепов, как вдруг на крошечном затенённом пятачке ты видишь его, затиснутого в ловушку между металлической лестницей и тем, третьим. Они косятся на тебя, но не реагируют, не отлепляются друг от друга в испуге, не улыбаются заискивающе, а замирают, синхронно глядя в сторону и давая тебе время придти в себя и тихо убраться, щадя их незаметность. На негнущихся ногах ты разворачиваешься и ползешь обратно. Чувствуешь себя незадачливым червяком, который в первый же тёплый дождь попал под рассеянный башмак. Это даже не было ударом. Тебя будто походя, буднично раздавили. Отчаяние опрокинуло и прижало к земле, но ты не смеешь поддаться ему. Венчиком памяти взбивая ярость, ты за сутки убеждаешь себя, что единственный заказанный путь – путь победителя. Коль уж он благоволит чемпионам, то и тебе достанется. Ты отбрасываешь все сомнения, замыкаешься на деле, и награда находит тебя. Ты носишься с ней, упоённый, затем оглядываешься вокруг, и тут нисходит озарение: чемпион – ты, но он до сих пор принадлежит тому, третьему, теперь уже не чемпиону. Но ты уже не помнишь гневного бешенства и приходишь к смиряющему сердце выводу, что от тебя здесь вообще ничего не зависит, хоть в лепёшку расшибись.  
  
А забыть не получается. Ты много работаешь, много где бываешь, много с кем общаешься, встречаешься с женщинами, мужчинами, но параллельно с этим ты неустанно следишь за ним, за его настроением и благополучием. Поэтому ты сразу замечаешь нелады с тем, третьим. Там случилась непонятная, но, видимо, прелюбопытная история. По всему тот, третий, стал кому-то неугоден или ему стали все неугодны, но, похоже, он навострил лыжи на сторону. Этот случай будоражит, исподволь его обсуждают все кому не лень, но тебе интересен только он. В нём всё искусственно: деланное спокойствие, деланное безразличие, деланная радость. И под всем этим печальная растерянность. Чем дальше кувыркается эта заварушка, тем отчётливее ты понимаешь, что тот, третий, отпадает не только от гонок, но и от него. Он тоже это знает и, скручиваясь и коснея, со временем всё больше напоминает вживую, без нарезки втиснутый по шею в лохматую деревяшку болт. Тот, третий, уходит, не оглянувшись, своей дорогой.  
  
Весной он был один, но и тогда ты не пытаешься приблизиться к нему. Твой омертвелый язык не может переспорить вялость разума, они вдвоём лежат в придорожной пыли и, задыхаясь, напоминают, что теперь открытым гневом его не возьмешь, да и повода нет. Ты понукаешь себя избавиться от этого невнятного влечения, ты даже веришь, что тебе почти удалось, но в сирой Корее не так много развлечений и вы, первый и второй здесь, оказываетесь в одном развесёлом зальчике. Ты не можешь пройти мимо и присаживаешься поближе к нему, задаёшь пару вопросов о новой трассе, о местной кухне. Разговорившись, ты оцениваешь, насколько он расслаблен сегодня, даже весел. Он не делает попыток свернуть разговор или сбежать, больше того, его, кажется, весьма устраивает и диван, и твоя компания. Ты чутко следишь за ним. Потом вы вместе нанимаете такси и просите припарковаться где-то посередине между двумя отелями. На улице, прощаясь, ты, хотя и без надежды, предлагаешь пропустить пару рюмочек. Он не отказывается и вы идёте в забегаловку. В тебя заползает сперва бледная, но всё более и более расцвечивающаяся уверенность, что может быть, сегодня… Ты отпираешь дверь своей комнаты и пропускаешь его вперёд. Он усаживается на пол, ты, прислонившись к двери, долго смотришь на него и думаешь: «Попался?». В конце концов, он зажигает свет и вопросительно смотрит на тебя.  
\- Ну? И где твой волшебный скотч?  
Ловишь яркий, слегка плывущий взор. В горле бьётся лишь один вопрос, ты шагаешь к нему и, наклонившись, целуешь, желая получить ответ. Ты чувствуешь удивление, попытку съёжится и тебя захлёстывает злость на него: «Думал, приятеля себе нашёл?» Вот он отвечает и теперь вместе с безумным вожделением тебя омывает благодарность. Ты сразу велишь себе запоминать каждую мелочь, потому что такое случается один раз. Он так и не произносит ни слова, ты путаешься в мыслях о том, как это происходило у них с тем, третьим. Но и это становится несущественным. Ты топишь его в нежности, и он молча поддаётся ей. Правда, пытается отворачиваться, прятать лицо в подушку, но ты не позволяешь ему отвлекаться от тебя. Важно, чтобы он запомнил тебя, запомнил то, что ты делаешь с ним, и то, как ему это нравится. Когда ты, наконец, успокаиваешься, и он засыпает, ты впитываешь его и эту ночь и долго терпишь, но потом снова прикасаешься к нему – поспать можно и после, а у тебя это, вероятно, последняя возможность.  
Как тебе ни хочется повторить ещё раз с утра, ты просыпаешь все сроки. Он будит тебя, уже собранный и готовый уйти.  
\- Спасибо, - он смотрит прямо и немного насмешливо. А ты проклинаешь себя за то, что заспанный, что не одет, что даже после всего он не выдал тебе моральных прав вцепиться в него и не отпускать.  
\- Может быть… когда-нибудь… - мямлишь ты бессильно.  
\- Может быть, - он пожимает плечами и уходит.  
  
Ты, будто угоревший, закрываешь глаза и, спотыкаясь, бредёшь сквозь зиму. А в феврале вы сталкиваетесь на тестах, и ты опять ведёшь его к себе. В Мельбурне он приходит уже сам. И к лету ты начинаешь осторожно прислушиваться к мысли, что каждый раз – не обязательно последний? Но и после этого ты дрожишь. Тебе становится мало его часов и даже целых ночей, хочется заполонить собой всё его время. Даже когда вы не вместе. Тебе необходимы все его сны, чаяния и надежды на будущее. Его будущее – вот чего ты хочешь.  
  
Осенью вам выпадает два дня на двоих, и вы прячетесь в сонном зелёном доме. Дождливым утром, выйдя в лавку за оставленным кофе, ты слышишь по радио шокирующую новость. Судорожно выдернув трубку, выходишь в сеть и читаешь, читаешь, читаешь… Возвращаешься и со страхом смотришь на дверь. А вдруг его уже нет? Пулей вылетев из машины, несёшься в дом, не раздеваясь мечешься по комнатам, вламываешься в ванную. Он только что из душа, вытирает голову. Ты как зверь крадёшься вкруг него, он с возрастающим изумлением смотрит на тебя, переводит взгляд на прозрачные капли на пальто.  
\- Сегодня дождик? – он открывает рот, и ты набрасываешься на него, тискаешь, отсасываешь, трахаешь. После, прижимая его к себе, мокрого и дрожащего, отмечая на периферии сознания собственную неудовлетворённость, ты никак не можешь угомониться и без устали шепчешь: «мой, мой, мой, мой…»  
Нелепо, неловко. Стыдно. Как же можно так забыться? Что он теперь скажет? Но он молчит. Правда, теперь иногда подолгу изучающе вглядывается в тебя и, встречая твой взор, улыбается хитро и невинно.  
  
Да, он с тобой, но нервничаешь ты сильнее и сильнее. С новым Мельбурном твои страхи усиливаются стократ. Была какая-то жалкая ирония в том, что он и вернувшийся тот, третий, устраиваются на автомобиле с твоим именем. Ты устёшь разбирать, опирался ли трепет на твой опыт или ты сам исподволь нагнал скверный опыт своей боязнью, но однажды ты видишь их в укромном месте. Они не касаются друг друга, но стоят близко-близко. Ошибиться невозможно. Ты прячешься и отходишь. Следующий час ты занимаешься сменой дислокаций и переориентированием внутреннего вектора. Ты уже был в подобной ситуации, ничего нового. Но почему в этот раз так трудно собрать себя? Сейчас нужно что-то потяжелее чемпионства. Ты звонишь Саймону и окончательно разговариваешь с Мартином. Дело давно стоит на рельсах, от твоего ответа зависит лишь разгон. Ты задаёшь его, зная, что так тебе будет перепадать меньше свободного времени на сокрушение.  
С ним вы видитесь в следующий уик-энд, и тут уж он не стесняется придти к тебе в трейлер.  
\- Что с телефоном?  
\- Всё в порядке, - прохладно отвечаешь ты и всё-таки не выдерживаешь. - Неужели ты полагал, что способен водить меня за нос и получать все радости жизни в двух местах?  
Он мрачнеет.  
\- Прости, мне жаль.  
Ты невесело смеёшься:  
\- Мне не нужны сожаления.  
\- Подожди. Мне жаль, что ты узнал, потому что там, - он делает ударение на этом слове, - я не собирался продолжать.  
\- Уволь меня от твоих объяснений, - закипаешь ты.  
\- Почему? – ещё спрашивает!  
\- Да потому что ты жалеешь исключительно о том, что я узнал!  
\- Ну да, - он пожимает плечами. – Жаль, что ты пронюхал.  
\- Уматывай! А то по морде схлопочешь! – ты подталкиваешь его к выходу, но он упирается.  
\- Да подожди ты! Там всё странно было. А я не терплю незавершённости. Ну да, я переспал с ним, переспал для того, чтобы поставить точку, чтобы навсегда уяснить, что больше не хочу... Прости.  
У тебя уже не остаётся сил слушать этот лживый бред и ты распахиваешь двери. Он недоумённо качает головой и выходит. Ну да, ты нюнишься, как последний ревнивец, но играть твоими чувствами… Нет, этого ты не позволишь даже ему.  
  
В первый же свободный вечер ты отправляешься в ночной город. Цель – забыть. Ты исправно выполняешь все пункты программы реабилитации обманутых любовников, которую без устали пропагандирует каждый раскрашенный толстенный журнал, претендующий на звание знатока психологии отношений. Но гулящая метода не срабатывает - забыть не выходит, лишь противно мутит при воспоминаниях.  
  
Понимаешь, что сходишь с ума и в очередное гоночное воскресенье, когда опять ничего не получилось, ты вновь бросаешься к незнакомым людям, выпиваешь с тем, с этим, заходишь в один кабак, в другой – раздражают все. Затем у себя в комнате откупориваешь бутылку. Но и одному невыносимо, ты выползаешь на улицу, бродишь кругами, возвращаешься. Накатив, снова идёшь в коридор и так до бесконечности…  
  
Очнувшись, ты благодаришь боль, вспарывающую череп, за то, что возвращает тебя тебе. Приоткрываешь глаз и с досадой отмечаешь незнакомую обстановку. Наползает предчувствие тошноты за легкомыслие, и ты торопливо шаришь по телу. Одет. Это радует. Чья-то рука подносит к губам стакан, в котором барахтается нестерпимое солнце, ты жмуришься, жадно пьёшь. Слышишь, как задёргивают жалюзи, и снова рискуешь открыть глаза. Впрочем, ты не удивлён. Он садится рядом на краешек постели.  
\- Заканчивай дурить, Льюис, - он, как тебе кажется, не удержавшись, целует в переносицу, гладит по голове. – Возвращайся.  
Ты чувствуешь, как в тебе зреет вулкан, готовый взорваться от его доброго взгляда, доброго слова. Но ему мало твоей бессловесной радости. Теперь мало ему.  
\- Мне без тебя как-то неважно, - он вздыхает, - невозможно. Как и тебе без меня.  
\- Скажешь тоже, как и мне, - бурчишь ты в подушку и улыбаешься, не в силах скрыть льющееся лавой бешеное ликование.  
\- Да, как тебе, - он гладит твою щёку, чешет ухо. Невозможно. Ты закрываешь глаза, ощущая, как отпускает многолетняя усталость, уступая место новым радостям и огорчениям.  
  
Победа невозможна. Но будет другое. Пусть другое, но, главное, пусть будет.  
  
  
Конец.


End file.
